Elemental mission: Rowdyruff boys
by rowan of the wise
Summary: I don't like how i did the story so im going to put this on hiatus. sorry for those who liked it! X
1. The new kids on the block

Elemental mission: Rowdyruff boys

Rowan: Yo everyone!! im starting to write today!! YAY XD! im just going to have the character representing me do the disclaimer today with booooomer!

Menthe: Hi everyone! (waves)

Boomer: Who are you?? (points at Menthe)

Menthe: Im your worst nightmare! (grins, winks and gives 2 thumbs up)

Boomer: (stares at her with a lovesick grin) i like your hair...

Menthe: Thanks! i think...

Rowan: Quit flirting with her and do the disclaimer!!

Boomer: I wasnt flirting (blushes)

Rowan: (sighs) just do it...

Boomer: Rowan of the wise does not own ppg or rrb (thank god!)

Rowan: I heard that!! (growls and slaps boomer)

Menthe: She owns all the characters that youve never heard of, part of her made up company, bigheads inc.!

All : On with the show!!XD

Menthe: Or story...

CHAPTER ONE: New kids on the block (a/n:lame name..) (Boomer: ya think?!) (slaps Boomer)

Two mysterious shadows were laying on the ground in the moonlight. The two people were two girls chatting amongst themselves.

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself? I can go with you and help." The girl with black hair spoke.

The girl had black long hair that reached between her knees and ankles and her split ends curled upwards. She had azure eyes and her bangs parted to her left of her head.

"What i'm doing shouldn't concern you. this is my battle. If i lose another person dear to me, ill just die..." The other girl said.

The other girl had long brown hair that reached her ankles. the ends of her hair was straight and her bangs parted on her rightside of her head.  
she had tea brown eyes that were sober.

"all right... good luck..." The black-haired girl said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Dont worry ill save him and everyone else too... ill be back soon." the brown haired girl hugged her and and left her to teleport back.

NEXT DAY, AT THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE, ON A MOUNTAIN OVERLOOKING THE CITY, IN THE LABORATORY

"WHAT!!" The rowdyruff boys yelled in unison. They had just recieved information that they were to start going to pokey oaks school.

"Your making us go to that poo-poo school with the powderpuff girls?!" Butch screeched (a/n lol couldnt resist)

"There'll be girls there,and tons of cooties,its so gross, dont make us go there!" Boomer said pleadingly.

"I see where this is going," Brick said, "you want us to destroy the powerpoo girls at school, right?"

"Yes, i will rule the wooooorld! Everyone will know me, moooooojo jojo, The greatest villain in the world!!" Mojo jojo said, howling (a/n again couldnt help it lol)

"Yet he still needs someone to do it for him cause he gets his ass kicked bye 5 yr old girls all the time." Brick whispered to his brothers.  
They all cracked up.

"Get to school...NOW!!" Mojo howled (a/n lol XD)

AT POKEY OAKS

"And then hes like 'youre so weak' and then i punch him and he yells 'mommy!!'HAHAHAHA GEEK!!" Buttercup was laughing like crazy after she told her football friends." HAHAHAHAHAHA(a/n -/-)" They screamed.( a/n srry so much a/n lol)

Bubbles was giggling softly at this story while Blossom had anime dark lines falling on her head. BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!

The bell had rung there was alot of shuffling of kids trying to go to their classrooms.  
The girls finally got to their classroom and sat at their usual table.

"Now boys and girls, i have a pleasent surprise for all you kids! 3 charming little boys are starting grd 2 today!" Ms. Keane replied brightly.

Buttercup had an evil smirk plastered on her face. Blossom saw what she was planning and gave her best 'dont try 'nothing' look. Buttercup noticed this and slunk in her seat with a scowl.

"Now, before i introduce them, any volunteers to help them?" Ms. Keane said. " how about the powerpuff girls?"

"Sure miss Keane!" Blossom said. "we'll protect them from bullies..." Bubbles said shyly while blushing. "This'll be fun" Buttercup chuckled.

Miss. Keane motioned her hands toward the door. 3 boys walked in. The rowdyruff boys had changed alot after they had been rescurrated for the 3rd time. Brick had super long hair in a ponytail and had really handsome shaggy hair but he still had his hat and the same clothes as before. Boomer had the same hair as in 'the boys are back in town' but he had really cute freckles. Butch's hair looked like it was from ppgz, but he also had long hair that was in a high ponytail behind his head. the RRB were a bit taller than the PPG, about 4cm taller.

All the girls, except the Powerpuff girls, fainted from the sight of them because they were super cute.

"These boys are the rowdyruff boys from long time ago, but dont worry they wont attack here." Ms. Keane said,as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! Im BRICK!" Brick said. "BOOMER's the name! dont wear it out" Boomer screeched.(o.o) "BUUUUUTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!" Butch howled.

"Now, whos the girls thats showing us around the place?" Brick said eagerly, rubbing his hands.

"girls!" Ms. Keane said. The powerpuff girls stood up and...

(Break)

Rowan: dont worry it isnt done jus doing dramatic pause

Menthe & Boomer:...

(break)

...The most random thing happened.

The rowdyruff boys jumped up 4 feet up into the air, and ran to them, suprising them.

"What in the wo-" The powerpuff tried to yell but were cut short by a kiss on the lips from their male counterparts.

"pleased to be accomponied by such lovely ladies!" Brick, Boomer and Butch said politly.

Rowan: sorry to cut it here but i like to make people to wait... jk XP

Menthe: dont worry shell update sooner than those other authors!

Boomer: I kissed a girl...(went to a corner with anime dark line falling on him)

Rowan and Menthe: and i liked it the taste of her cherry chapstick, i kissed a girl just to try it, hope my bf dont mi-

Boomer: SHUT UP!!

Menthe: r&r

Rowan: feel free to flame but dont be putting me down, just some constructive critism. you can also ask some requests for what yu want to see (or read) in this story k?

All: BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE!!XD


	2. The upside down day

Elemental mission: Rowdyruff boys

Rowan:aaaaaaaaand we're back yay!!XD sorry it took so long to update 'cause of stupid school...:'( all right lets have my character boomer,and my special guest, Ben from Ben 10: alien force! kyaaa /w/!!

Ben: yo fan people!

Menthe: whispers whos the cutie?

Boomer: my names Boomer...I thought Rowan told you?!

Rowan: shes talking about Ben Tennyson, not you!

Menthe: Nice to meet you! (smiles at him warmly)

Ben: You too! (returns the smile with his own smile)

Boomer: mumbles whats so great about him...

Rowan: chop chop! do the disclaimer please!

Boomer: Mumbles Rowan of the wise does not own ppg or rrb...

Menthe: the great Craig Mcracken owns them!;3 She owns all people you dont know. Ben is property of man of action X3

Ben: rowan of the wise will be writing about us too! (yay)

Rowan: on with the story!

Chapter 2: The upside down day (a/n lame name again srry..)

The same girl with the long brown hair looked down at the town that streched out into the horizon. It was 7:30 in the evening so the sky was an amazing ilumination of the sun. She was smiling knowingly, knowing her group of her friends would arrive next week to help her undergo her plan of saving THE BOY from his demise. She frowned right away after remembering tomorrow was the day when her dad died trying to save her. She jumped of the crane she was sitting on and flew up into the sky with a long purple streak trailing after her.

AT THE UTONIUM HOUSEHOLD

Buttercup was playing a game on the computer called "powerpuff girls vs. the rowdyruff boys" (a/n go to to play this game X3), Bubbles drew a picture of the girls beating up the rowdyruff boys, and blossom was writing in her diary what had happened that day.

"Dear diary,  
This day had been the weirdest day in my whole life, The rowdyruff boys went to our school, and they actually looked cute. We had to show to show them around, but that was after the kissed us!! Brick stole my first kiss, and they acted nice for the whole day.  
i know they're planning something, but i dont know what... ill find out soon find out what they're planning. Oh I heard that we are getting a new girl student teacher supposed to start, but i bet she'll quit after the stress that me and my sisters bring to the teacher hehehe...:3"

Blossom finished writing the last sentence when she looked outside just in time to see a girl with long blond hair in pigtails with curls at the ends of her hair. She looked like she was worried about something. Another person was running with her, this time it was a boy with orange hair. He looked pissed off, like he just woke up.

"They don't look like they're citizens of townsville...I hope they aren't up to no good..." Blossom pondered.

"BLOSSOM!!BED-TIME!!" Buttercup yelled, obviously pissed.

She had been in a very bad mood because of stupid Butch being a...(urk)...GENTLEman.

"coming, coming...urk..." Blossom gagged. Butch... a gentle man...

Rowan: Sorry if its short, again stupid school...

Boomer: That's not the only stupid thing here...

Ben: Oh! you mean you! sorry i got confused Boomer. But you know it's not good to call yourself stupid.

Boomer: Grr...

Rowan: the person who knows at least 2 people will get Ben shirt hahahaha(pulls shirt of of him and runs around laughing hyperly)

Ben: HEY!!

Boomer: READ AND REVIEW!!

Menthe: Special thanks to my close friends for the help! Enjoy the school year!!XD

Rowan and Ben and Boomer: I know i won't...


End file.
